I Told You So
by sprkswillfly4always
Summary: Lynette misses Tom and doesn't know what to do. Then one day she hears something that changes her life forever. How it SHOULD'VE gone


It had been a few weeks since Tom had left. At first Lynette had been sad, even crying a little. But then she realized something. Tom would be back. She knew that, she's always known. She recalled the words she spoke to Tfom the day he left, through her tears. "You can leave me if you want to, but you'll be back." He couldn't live without her, he'd never been able to. When he went on business trips he'd always call or text her every hour, on the hour, even if he was in a meeting. He still loved her, there was no question of that. He would come back, there was no question of that either. The only question was when.

One day Lynette was driving around doing errands by herself. She turned the radio on and flipped through the stations until she heard a DJ speaking. "And now, here's 'I Told You So' by Keith Urban!" 'Hmm, this sounds interesting." Lynette thought. So she turned it up. _"You said you needed your space. I wasn't where you wanted to be. I didn't stand in your way, I only want you to be happy."_ Sang Keith. "Hmm. That sounds like us." Thought Lynette, turning it up even more. _"So how surprised am I, to see you here tonight? Well, oh, can't you see that for worse or for better we're better together? Please, just come back home. No don't say that you're sorry, and I won't say I told you so." _"That _is_ us!" she thought, listening intently. "_Sometimes in our lives, we get to where we wonder if the long road that we're on is heading in the same direction. When it comes to you and me, we're right where I know we should be. Oh, can't you see that for worse or for better we're better together? Please, just come back home. No don't say that you're sorry, and I won't say I told you so. Sometimes it's like we're deep in nothing but love. And the slightest thing can grow so foolishly, remind me, please… Oh, can't you see that for worse or for better we're better together? Please, just come back home. No don't say that you're sorry, you don't gotta say you're sorry baby. Oh, can't you see that for worse or for better we're better together? Please, just come back home. No don't say that you're sorry and I won't say I told you so. And I won't say I told you so. But I told you so, yeah._ _Should have known better than to leave me, baby." _ After she heard that song Lynette couldn't help but laugh. That was exactly what was going to happen, she knew it. "Oh he'll come crawling back. And if he's lucky I'll take him back." Chuckled Lynette, ready for what would happen.

After that Lynette pretty much left him alone. She only saw him when she was picking up the kids, and in therapy. She was just waiting, giving him some space. She knew all he needed was time. Time to cool off, time to miss her, time to think about what he wanted.

Lynette was in the kitchen doing dishes when Tom walked in. "I'm here. Is Penny ready to go?" he asked Lynette, staring at her strangely. Ever since about a week ago she was different. He didn't know why, but she had changed. She was more mellow somehow. She didn't yell at him, even when Tom knew she normally would have. "Almost. She's upstairs getting ready. She'll be down in a minute." replied Lynette, not even turning to face him. "Okay…" Said Tom, more confused than ever. He walked over to the stairs and called up to Penny. "Are you ready yet, Penny?" Asked Tom. "In a minute!" Penny called down. In less than a minute she was downstairs and they were walking out the door. "Bye Mom!" called Penny. "Yeah, bye…" echoed Tom, more confused than ever. "Well that went well." muttered Lynnette, Smiling to herself after they were gone.

Tom was lying in his bed, wide awake, his mind buzzing. He just couldn't figure out what was going on with Lynette. Why was she acting so strange? So calm, so _normal_?And why couldn't he stop thinking about her? They were supposed to be separated. They needed time apart, that's what they'd both said. So why was she constantly on his mind like this? Why couldn't he forget her? No matter what he was doing she was always at the back of his mind, and it frustrated him. Tom lay awake for hours, pondering that question. Why do I keep thinking about her?

Another week had passed and Tom still couldn't get Lynette off his mind so he decided he had to see her. She was vacuuming when he waked in. She looked up and switched the vacuum off when she saw him. "Oh, is it your day to take the kids already?" said Lynette, with fake confusion. "Um, noo, I just thought I'd, uh, check in and see how you're doing." he said, hoping that didn't sound too suspicious. "Oh, me? I'm great. How about you?" said Lynette, trying _really_ hard not to smile. He was starting to come crawling back, Lynette could tell. "That's, uh, that's great." said Tom, trying not to let the disappointment show in his voice. "I'm- I'm doing great too." said Tom, lying through his teeth. "Well that's good." Said Lynette, turning back to her work. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Inquired Lynette. "Um, yeah, I guess so..." Tom trailed off, caught off guard. "Okay. Bye." said Lynette, not even turning back around, pulling out her phone. She had an idea, and she knew Tom was listening outside her door. "Hey Gaby? You wanna go get some drinks tonight? You can? Perfect! I need to pick me up a man!"

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" inquired a skeptical Gaby. "Of course." Lynette reassured her. "If this doesn't work, nothing will." A few minutes later she spotted her intended target. "There he is. Over there." said Lynnette nodding her head slightly in that direction so as not to raise any suspicion. "I just hope you know what you're doing." said Gaby, shaking her head. "Oh I do..." said Lynette eyeing the very cute guy at the end of the bar near Tom.

She walked right up to him and leaned in close his ear. "Your place or mine?" she whispered seductively. The guy turned around and he was shocked. Here was this beautiful, sexy woman, and she wanted to sleep with him! He couldn't believe his luck. "Um, uh, Mine…?" he said, knowing he'd be much more comfortable at his place. "Well, let's go then. You can make me breakfast when we're done. You _do_ know how to cook, don't you?" "Yeah. I make a mean omelet." He said, looking very proud of himself. "Great. Let's go." Said Lynnette, getting up and walking towards the door. 'Okay. Just let me go use the can first." "Okay!" Lynnette called to him as he walked away. "I'll be outside waiting!" Tom's face was red. He couldn't take any more. He had to talk to Lynnette. Now.

He found her in the parking lot and grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face him. "Okay, what the _hell _ is going on here?" he spat at her. "Oh, tom! I didn't know _you_ were here!" exclaimed Lynnette, with fake shock. "Cut the crap Lynnette. I was here the whole time and you knew it. Ever since we started this separation which is, by the way, _just_ a separation, you've been going out of your way to show me just how over me you really are. Well guess what. I'm not over you. I want you back, and I won't stop telling you that until you take me back." Said Tom, finally ready to admit how he felt both to himself and Lynnette and stand his ground. "Oh, Tom." Said Lynnette, pulling him to her and kissing him with all her might, letting him know she was definitely taking him back. "I told you so."


End file.
